


Tea and regrets

by Sensei_99



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensei_99/pseuds/Sensei_99
Summary: Sir Pentious sighed: another territorial war. Another defeat.His body was sore from the blows he received, his self-esteem reached the ground and honestly? He was starting to get tired!When did it all start to go wrong...?Or...the story of Sir Pentious (according to my headcanon)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~🎩 Mention of the Victorian Age and of homophobia 🎩~All the Hazbin Hotel's characters belong to Vivziepop~
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Tea and regrets

Sir Pentious crawled into his room and, very inelegantly, crashed into his four-poster double bed. He sighed in defeat: it has been a busy day to say the least. Another territorial war. Another defeat. Most of his eggs were in pieces and his ship was destroyed again. Sir Pentious spent sleepless nights fixing it last time and now look what a state it is in! What's more, his body was sore from the blows he received, his self-esteem reached the ground and honestly? He was starting to get tired! As much as he hated to admit it, he was no longer in age for these things. He no longer even remembered when it was the last time he had won a fight.   
Ah, right ... he never did. He let out another sigh as he laid on his back with his eyes turned to the ceiling: When did it all start to go wrong?   
Maybe when he let his wife die ... No, no!   
The snake demon slapped himself in his mind: it wasn't his fault! His wife was sick and she would die anyway. Or maybe not...   
Just the thought was enough to further worsen his mood, so he decided to get up to make himself a cup of tea. Having a small stove built with a cupboard stocked with fine porcelain cups and sacks of powdered tea from the finest teas was one of the most brilliant ideas he ever had! His favorite? The Earl Gray. That delicate note of bergamot was just awesome. Once the hot drink was poured into the cup, he put three teaspoons of sugar in it. If his wife was there, she would surely have laughed out loud. She had always teased him for that, but affectionately: "There's some tea in your sugar!" he said. Or "Why don't you put a little more?". Pentious found himself smiling faintly as he realized he had come to his bedroom window.   
He glanced at the view beyond the window and immediately his smile fell, replaced by a frown: those buildings could have belonged to him, if that stupid Radio Demon hadn't intruded! He was so close to being able to conquer that ground, this time he had the victory in his hands and instead what happened? The adorable princess of hell decides to take a trip to the suburbs and what better area than the one he was fighting for ?! Obviously her business partner had to protect her and her band of fools. The result? He came back home with twenty bruises and not even the shadow of his territory! And that cheeky one when he met him he insisted that he didn't know him! What a nerve! If it weren't for the fact that he was one of the most powerful Overlords, he would have taken his revenge already. The truth was that Alastor wasn't the only one making fun of him and Sir Pentious knew that, even if he didn't want to accept it. But he was once a respectable man, whom few dared to challenge! 

His name, he remembered wistfully, was Hector Bennett Stacy Pentious and he was the most avant-garde and in-demand inventor of his century. Well, after Clyde Pennington. That inflated balloon was always a step ahead of him and he never missed the chance to call him by his third name: Stacy. He hated it, it was a woman's name! Why had his parents given him a woman's name ?!   
Anyway, Clyde could brag as much as he wanted, he couldn't care less, because he had a job he was proud of, a woman he loved and a son... complicated. To tell the truth, his relationship with him has always been difficult. Well, at least since he start to grow up. His name was Oscar and he was ... what do you say? Ah yes, homosexual. A shame for the family. In vain he had tried to change his mind. He had even tried hypnosis, but it didn't help! Thus, Pentious had decided to lock him up in the house and never let him out, he couldn't afford the gossips. His beloved wife, Grace, disagreed: for her Oscar just had to be happy and if that meant engaging with a man rather than a woman, he was fine either way. 

The snake blew thoughtfully on his drink: he loved that wonderful woman, but sometimes he was too condescending. Being so considerate wouldn't be good for their son! Discipline was needed! Although she had to admit that Oscar, from then on, had never smiled like before ...   
On the other hand, he Hector Bennett Pentious (without Stacy -_-) had received an assignment from Queen Victoria herself! His Highness desired effective and modern weapons for the English army, weapons that could protect the country and that would make England a powerful kingdom. And he knew exactly what to do to please her! Having said that, he immediately set to work: he spent whole days in his workshop, going out only to collect the pieces coming from the best blacksmiths and craftsmen. Once this errand was over, he would take his wife on a boat ride on the Thames and then they would go to the most expensive restaurant in London. He had always wanted to try it, but he never had the money. But things would change from now on! However... Hector Pentious never managed to take Grace to the restaurant he had promised her: while he worked tirelessly for the queen, her wife fell ill with pneumonia. Unfortunately, the medicine at the time could not cure the woman's disease, which was getting worse day by day. When her husband saw it, he did everything to find a remedy: he consulted several doctors, but none of them had the slightest idea how to cure that illness. In desperation, he even tried to make a medicine himself that could save his wife. Everything was in vain.   
Grace died a few months later ...   
From that day on, nothing was like before: Hector Pentious barricaded himself inside his house, refusing to see anyone and began working on new inventions. His competition against Clyde Pennington grew bigger and bigger as he became obsessed: if Clyde built an egg-boiling machine, he was quick to make one that boiled poultry; if Clyde invented a watch that counted the seconds, he perfected it and tried to add new functions. Years passed and more and more projects piled up on the inventor's desk, some finished, others left unfinished and never completed. Oscar became a young man and had managed to be admitted to the Oxford University, where he was now staying. The garden of the Pentious house was now completely withered and arid, with no one to take care of it. 

Until one day, Pentious was seized by a sudden inspiration: he would make a timed explosive device, which would be used on the battlefield by British soldiers. His invention would revolutionize the whole history of artillery! Once the project was done, he immediately began building the bomb. It was all going well when suddenly the dial needle of the device began to move to the red zone, which meant only one thing: the pressure was too high. And Pentious knew damn well what would happen if he couldn't bring it down: the whole mansion would blow up. For the next few minutes he tried to get the needle back to the white area, by handling with all the bolts and screws he could find. Meanwhile the pressure continued to rise, the machine began to whistle and steam and smoke began to come out of the lead joints. The last thing Hector saw was the glass of the dial shattering. 

The snake demon wiped a tear from his cheek as he turned with his back to the window. This was not the end he had imagined for himself. He would have at least wanted to see his son one last time and tell him that despite everything he had loved him and that he was so proud of the man he had become. Instead, the last thing he said to him was a cold 'Goodbye' just before he left for Oxford ...   
He wanted to go back and enjoy his family more, instead of spending days in the lab trying to compete against the other inventors. He had chosen to do that job because he always liked building machines and objects, not because he wanted to compete to see who invented the most beautiful trinket! 

... 

And he wanted to save Grace. He would have liked to realize sooner that something was wrong, that she was too pale, that her smiles became tired ... If he could go back, he wouldn't sabotage Pennington's invention just to get knighted. And he wouldn't use his servants as laboratory animals to see if his most dangerous devices would work. It was clear that they wouldn't do it, his old house became incredibly quiet from year to year ...   
But the reality was that he couldn't go back. To do this, a time machine was needed, and not only it didn't exist, but not even he was able to build it. He wasn't capable of it now and he never would be. And even if he would eventually make it, he's not necessarily going to be okay during the time travel, so... there was nothing he could do now to fix things. Now he was a snake demon (very ironic, considering his name!) With as many eyes as regrets. And it would have been better if he had accepted it once and for all ... 

\-------------------------------- 

* Elsewhere in Pentagram City *

"Actors on set, starting in five minutes!" 

"Yeah, yeah Fred. We get it. But don't scream like a virgin in heat, will you?" A demon chuckled, getting into position. 

"Grr, you are lucky to be the boss's favorite, Angel, otherwise I would have given you the black eye already!" 

"Oh no, this is not good. In the spotlight the bruise would be noticeable immediately! ~ ♡"

"Speaking of spotlights, you light boy!" The director called a demon behind the scenes. 

"R-really my name is Oscar" 

"I don't give a damn what your name is! Are the lights ready?" 

"Yes sir, even the special effects" 

"Great. Let's go then! Three, two, one..." 

" Action! " 

~The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hy everyone!   
> This is the first time i publish on this site and i hope you liked this fic!   
> There are not so many books about Sir Pentious and this is a pity, because i think he's a very interesting character. And he's goofy...like, a lot.
> 
> Thank you for reading this one shot and thanks to my friend Farah. English is not my first language and she helped me, by correcting my bad mistakes :). Thank you Farah, you are my heroine! 💞
> 
> Well guys, that's all. Bye! ^-^


End file.
